Seven Eleven
by destiel.vaughnton
Summary: Dean's waiting for Sammy, parked outside Seven Eleven, and guess who decides to drop in? Cas, of course. Cute, fluffy, lighthearted Destiel oneshot. Rated T for mild language and kissing but mainly I'm just paranoid. ;P Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Eric Kripke. In fact everything in the entire universe belongs to Eric Kripke. True dat. :P

Dean sat waiting in the Impala, running on idle outside of a 7-11. They had stopped to grab some food and gas on the way from Arcadia, Indiana to Moore, Oklahoma, after hearing reports of some unusual deaths that definitely seemed like their kind of job. The news articles Sam had found showed reports of demonic omens, specifically electrical storms and cattle deaths, coupled with several cases of violent, bloody murders inside homes with locked doors and windows, no signs of forced entry, and no evidence.

Dean idly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Kansas' "Carry On My Wayward Son," which was currently playing through the speakers. Dean frowned. How long could it possibly take Sammy to pick up some sandwiches, beer, and pie? Dean was about ready to park the car and head in to see if anything was wrong.

He had been so worried about Sammy he hadn't noticed the faint scent of ozone in the air, but when Castiel materialized in shotgun Dean gasped and leapt back in his seat, the back of his head cracking against the car window.

"Dammit, Cas, you've gotta stop doing that!" Dean growled, checking both his head and the window for signs of damage.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Dean grumbled. "I need to go check on Sammy."

"Your brother is fine, Dean." Cas said, verging on sounding irritated.

"Yeah, and how the hell would you know?" Dean snapped back.

"While I cannot sense Sam's presence due to the Enochian Sigil, suffice it to say I can sense anything else on the premises, and Sam is surrounded only by mortals."

"Oh."

"I didn't come here for Sammy. I came here for you, Dean." Cas said, training his intensely blue eyes on Dean.

"I...um...what...Cas, you're being weird..."

"We haven't talked in a while, that's all." Cas said, tilting his head and putting on a perplexed, innocent expression.

Of course he knew how to look just innocent enough that it made Dean feel bad for reading innuendo into his statement. Dammit, Cas.

"Cas, the last time we talked was..." Dean pulled out his phone for reference. "Two, almost three days ago? C'mon, Cas. It's not like we're attached at the hip or anything. Personal space, dude."

"I'm not sure I understood all of that."

Dean sighed. Of course he didn't. "Listen, Cas, I don't mean to b-"

Dean was cut off abruptly as Cas practically launched himself at Dean and kissed him hard on the mouth. Of course, being Cas, he absolutely sucked at it, but what did Dean expect.

"Um, Cas..." he said awkwardly as he shoved Cas off. "...I'm...you see the thing is, I can't really...oh god how should I put this...Cas, I'm straight."

Cas knit his brow in confusion. "I would hope you're on the correct path with God. That is what straight means, if I am not mistaken?"

Dean groaned, head-desking the steering wheel. "God, Cas, no...it means that I'm...it means I'm only attracted to women."

A light of realization dawned on Cas' face, followed by a storm of hurt.

"I see. I can see how that could be confusing to you."

Dean sighed, hating seeing Cas sulky and hurt. "Cas, that's not to say...listen, I've only ever been with women before. I guess I'm trying to say that I just have no experience with it, that's all."

Cas' face brightened slightly, and he shrugged. "Sexuality is an almost unknown concept to my kind. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Cas closed his eyes, about to teleport away again, but Dean found himself instinctively reaching his arm out to Cas, resting it on his shoulder, and he blurted out a hurried "No! Don't go."

Castiel's bright blue eyes locked with Dean's and before Dean knew what he was doing he had pinned Cas' back flat against the bench seat of the Impala and he was kissing him full-force, his fingers tangling in Castiel's hair.

And Castiel kissed him back, and Dean found himself growing accustomed to the feeling and hell, some part of him knew he kinda liked it. Cas was an angel, so maybe he wasn't technically a guy. Dean was straight, most of the time. He liked kissing Cas. Maybe he was bi. Or cassexual.

It didn't make sense.

But right then, it didn't have to.


End file.
